


Moonlight

by princessrorora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know where his skin ends and hers begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Amber curls glide delicately through his fingers. Her head is perched lightly against his chest, and her tiny hand presses into the bare skin of his chest just above his heart. He holds her close with his other hand, tracing designs into her soft skin with his fingertips. She's fast asleep, and her even, calm breathing reveals to him that this time, there are no nightmares plaguing her. She's calm, and so utterly at peace. He can't sleep, can't tear his eyes away from her beautiful face in the pale moonlight. If he sleeps, he'll miss something. The way her lashes flutter as she sleeps. The soft murmurs that escape her every so often. The way her soft, petal pink lips part as she dreams makes him ache, makes him want to kiss her lips and bring her closer in his arms, closer than he possibly can right in this moment. Their bodies are bare for each other, entwined in the soft cotton of dainty white sheets with little rosebuds adorning it. Phillip's hands draw her closer, if possible. She's as close as she can get to him. He doesn't know where his skin ends and hers begins. They are one, as they always have been and always will be. Nothing can separate them, not death, not curses, nothing. And nothing ever will, he decides. He won't ever let her be ripped from his arms again.

He breathes in her sweet scent, and memorizes the way she curls against him, even in dream. She sighs softly, and her warm breath brushes his collarbone as her fingers flex against his chest. He can't help but think that perhaps it was all worth it. Losing their kingdom, losing her, becoming that monster, saving her, having his soul sucked to protect her, that nightmare he endured…perhaps it was all worth it. Perhaps all the pain they went through was for the sole purpose of bringing them back together, bringing them to this place, right here, in this bed. In his arms is his whole world, something he doesn't deserve and yet something he would never trade. His hand slips from her hair to gently tug the sheets and quilts over her, making sure she's warm. Because as much as he'd like to be in awe over her skin in the moonlight, he wants her warm and comfortable most of all. As he does this, his hand brushes her stomach, and he tenderly caresses her there, caresses where their child sleeps and grows beneath her heart. His whole world in his arms, indeed.

True love truly did conquer all.


End file.
